Coming Home
by mz-lou
Summary: Thad's in the army, and finally comes home. Fluff/Smut Thad/Flint Thint
1. Chapter 1

**Flint** had recieved the call at one in the morning, the sky still light for the late summer. He'd picked up the phone groggily, mumbling out a 'yes?' before the gruff voice on the other end of the phone woke him up. His mind automatically went to the worst conclusion, that he was going shopping for a black suit rather than cat food. "...Discharged tomorrow" He heard, pulling him out of his dark thoughts. "H-He's okay?" He asked shakily. "Perfectly, he's already heading home now" The voice on the other end answered. "Thank god" Flint sighed, leaning back against the wall in his and Thads appartment, though, for the last 8 months, it had been just his apartment. "Thank you" He whispered as the man gave a quick good bye, leaving Flint to listen to the dial tone. "He's coming home" He whispered, looking down at the ginger cat opposite him. He sniffed lightly, panic fading. "I've got to get ready then" He murmured, glancing at the clock. "14 hours and everything has to be perfect"

**Thad** sat nervously at the headquarters as he waited to board the plane home. "Two more hours." Thad whispered to himself, "And I'm on my way back home." He nodded firmly as he turned the silver ring over on his chain. Flint promised that they would marry when he returned from his eight month tour of Iraq, and if Thad was being honest that was the only thing that had kept him going through the long months of isolation. Although Thad wasn't fighting on the front lines, because his college degree had given him rank of First lieutenant, he was still in charge of the strategy of the war, and he hated it. He missed his family, he missed his cat, and most of all he missed Flint.

**Flint** got about two more hours of sleep that night, before he started work, cleaning the entire apartment, rushing out to buy ingredients for Thads favourite food as well as stocking up on coffee. He had everything set out perfectly, 'Cat' choosing to stay out of the way. The only reason it was named that was because their first date was at the old movie theatre to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's. He'd rushed getting ready, pulling on a flannel shirt, skinny jeans and military boots, fixing his hair in the mirror before heading out to the airport. "Three hours to wait" Flint grumbled as he looked up at the Arrivals.

**Thad** fidgeted nervously as he tripled checked his pockets for the small box he'd purchased in Karbul, perfect for Flint. He had to put up with the constant jibes from his comrades as they laughed at his nervousness for flying and seeing Flint again. "Don't worry about it Thomas." Jason, his second in command, laughed as he nudged his arm playfully. "You know he'll say yes." Thad offered the taller man a smile, as he shrugged. "We haven't seen each other in almost nine months Jay, what if he's met someone else?" he fretted, "I can't stand it if I have nothing to come back to..." Jason laughed heartily. "You're a fucking idiot, Thad." He said, shaking his head. "Flint's fully suckered into the 'military wives' thing now. You know he and Tim have been comparing notes about the pair of us." Thad laughed softly, feeling better, knowing that Timothy, Jason's partner had taken Flint under his wing and introduced him to the world of 'partners of soldiers'.

**Flint** checked his phone for the seventh time in two minutes, pacing around the waiting area. He jumped as his phone beamed, the device almost flying out of his hands. 'Just breathe' He read. A text from Tim, he rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone quickly before checking the sign again. Thad wasn't good with planes when they first met, he'd gradually got used to them when he could distract himself. He wondered over to the Starbucks, buying a small frappucino to wake himself up, still thinking about how Thad was coping as his hand shook with nerves, going back to where he was. "Two more hours" He groaned, time dragging on as he finished half of the drink before throwing it away as he started pacing again

**Thad** had to close his eyes as their plane touched down at the airport as predicted, Jason's hand firm on his arm so that he wouldn't freak out as the plane stopped. "You're getting better with flying, boss." One of the soldiers called over as Thad shot them a warning glare. "I think it has something to do with what's waiting for him when he gets out of the arrivals gate." Jason teased as Thad flushed, ducking out of the plane and heading into the terminal. Half an hour later Thad had his backpack and cases loaded onto an airport trolley as he pushed them though into the main terminal his heart dropping as he couldn't see the familiar broad grin of his boyfriend.

**Flint** didn't notice the crowd of people that had gathered as he got lost in his thoughts, looking up as the chatter and happy laughter echoed around. He stood up on shaky legs, moving quickly through the thick crowds of people, middle aged women, children, elderly couples. He'd squeezed through a pair of nattering ladies when he finally saw Thad. His skin much tanner his hair a little shorter but still messy and spiked up. "Thad" He called sounding almost breathless as he darted for the older boy, squeezing his eyes shut as small tears of relief and happiness fell.

**Thad** felt his heart swoop as he heard Flint's voice over the rest of the crowd, his eyes swimming with happy tears as Flint flung himself into his arms and attacked his lips with feverish kisses. Thad laughed softly swinging his boyfriend around in his arms, frowning as he noticed Flint was lighter than when he left, before burying his nose in Flint's neck. "God I've missed you so fucking much." He sighed in relief, "I never felt whole without you."

**Flint** giggled as he placed his feet back on the floor, nodding against Thads hair and inhaling. "The apartments too quiet and cold" He murmured, his arms locked around Thad. "I missed you" He whispered, bringing their lips together again as Thads arms wrapped around his waist securely. "How does someone that plans the strategies, come back with more muscle?" He teased.

**Thad** laughed against Flint's skin the vibration coursing through the taller man's skin. "Well being all alone in a desert with only one phone call a month to my better half gets awfully boring, so I have to work out just a little bit." He answered, "You've lost weight again." he commented, "Have you been eating?"

**Flint** hummed softly. "I like it" He whispered as Thads arms pressed against his back. "Of course I have" He answered. "Work got a little stressful a few weeks ago, so I was rushing around for that" He explained. "Cat doesn't appreciate my cooking either" He half grumbled.

**Thad** nuzzled into Flint again revelling in the feel of holding Flint close to him again. "Well I can cook again, so you'll both be fine." He chuckled softly, as he released his hold on Flint. "I've got something for you by the way." Thad smiled as he kissed Flint's cheek and put his hand in his pocket. "Flint..." he said softly, dropping to one knee. "I know we talked about this because I was going to Iraq, and you got David to talk me out of it, because you were freaking out about me not coming back but... god Flint I love you more than anything in the world. You are part of me, and have been since the day we met at school. I need you in my life, and I've known I want to wake up next to you every single day of my life since the first time we woke up together. Eight months without you was the worst thing ever." He paused to look up into Flint's large blue eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

**Flint** blushed heavily, everyone surrounding them dropping into silence and waiting with baited breath. His eyes filled up at he looked down at Thad and the black ring box. "Yes...of course I will" He answered as Thad slipped the ring over his finger, before tugging the older boy up to bring their lips together as the cheers of the sudden audience echoed slightly around them.

**Thad** chuckled into the kiss as Flint squealed against his lips winding his arms around the younger boys waist. "I love you so much." Thad whispered into his ear, "I missed you a ridiculous amount. Just ask Jason, he actually wanted to kill me for the fact I didn't shut up about you."

**Flint** smiled softly. "Tim knew I was mid panic attack without even speaking to me...It reminded me of Dalton and made me miss you more" He added. "Can we go home now?" He whispered. "I've got a surprise or you too"

**Flint**: *for

**Thad** hummed softly. "Home. Our home." Thad nodded, as he interlaced his fingers with Flint's. "Of course, we can go home." He beamed. "We need to tell everyone we're finally engaged."

**Flint** smiled softly, squeezing Thads hand. "We can tell them tomorrow. You're mine for the rest of today" He grinned, leaning into Thad as he helped with the suitcases.

**Thad** grinned as they walked out into the midday sun, Thad leaning into Flint's side. "I missed you. I missed being with you. I just want to curl up with you in our house and have you in just your boxers, so we don't have to remove every single layer you're wearing."

**Flint** giggled musically. "Not that I'm wearing that many layers, but if you want me in my underwear, I'll see what I can do" He beamed. "Though, you'll have to have your surprise first" He giggled.

**Thad** nodded as they pushed the cart through the car park. "Where have you parked fiancé?" Thad beamed as he pressed a kiss to Flint's lips. "I'm surprised Mum wasn't there to meet me."

**Flint** smiled softly, pointing in the direction of his silver car. "Over there...She said she'd see you tomorrow because she wanted to give us space. Though I did try to tell her to come anyway" He pouted.

**Thad** shrugged as they neared the car. "I told her I was going to ask you to marry me today, I'd have thought she'd have wanted to see us finally get engaged." Thad grinned, kissing him again. "I'm just itching to change something other than khaki."

**Flint** smiled into the kiss. "I thought you would be...Though I do love the uniform" He giggled. "I washed your jeans and that t-shirt you love" He answered, opening the boot of the car and helping load the heavy cases.

**Thad** huffed as he loaded the cases into the car. "I wasn't planning on putting clothes back on until tomorrow." Thad giggled, "If you catch my drift."

**Flint** giggled softly. "Okay, I get it" He grinned, bringing their lips together. "You'll be getting one of your surprises early then" He smiled. "You'll love me more when you see"

**Thad** grinned as he got into the car. "Okay then." he smiled

**Flint** followed, getting into the drivers side and starting the car, driving the relatively short distance back to their apartment with conversation about what they'd both been doing over the past months without each other, climbing the steps with Thads somewhat lighter case as they got out and locked the car.

**Thad** sighed happily as he stepped out in front of their modest apartment. "Home sweet home." He grinned pulling the heavier case up the narrow staircase. "It smells like you."

**Flint** panted lightly, dropping the case. "It would...though I like when it smells of us more" He answered, closing their door.

**Thad** stepped forward and circled his arms around Flint's waist. "Give it a few day of sex in the kitchen and it will." he whispered softly. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

**Flint** laughed softly, leaning into Thads embrace. "8 months without me, you probably lost your mind...but not your sex drive" He grinned.

**Thad** laughed softly as he kissed Flint's neck. "Well the phone sex was pretty hot."

**Flint** hummed softly. "It was, though it wasn't the same as having you here" He answered.

**Thad** smiled as he stepped into the hall and kissed Flint slowly. "Nothing compares to you." Thad smiled, "So what's this about a surprise?"

**Flint** smiled, pecking Thads lips against before leading him through to the kitchen where a perfectly frosted funfetti cake sat on the counter. "Welcome Home" Iced in red on the top, surrounded by a ring of strawberries. "Just one of them...but I know this is your favourite"

**Thad** grinned widely as he hugged Flint close. "God I love you." thad whispered, "You're perfect."

**Flint** giggled softly. "Are you talking to me? Or the cake?" He teased, pecking Thads lips.

**Thad** rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt. "You of course."

**Flint** hummed appreciatively as Thads chest and abs came into view. "Good god, how did I go eight months without seeing this" He murmured

**Thad** grinned as he threw his shirt over the kitchen bench. "And how did I go eight months without seeing you full stop. I keep thinking I'm in a very elaborate sex dream.

**Flint** laughed musically. "Oh no, I'm very real" He answered, shaking his head as he got rid of his own shirt. "But the sex will have it wait just a little"

**Thad** huffed slightly as he wrapped his arms around Flint's torso again. "You're so gorgeous." He whispered, "I can't believe I'm home at last."

**Flint** hummed softly. "Me too...I was beginning to think I'd have to sit singing depressing Christmas songs like "Baby come home for Christmas" and "All I want for Christmas is you" while I sat with the cat all night"

**Thad** nodded against Flint's skin. "I missed your 23rd, and my 24th birthday." Thad sighed. "At least I'm home for Our 7 year anniversary. And Christmas." Thad whispered

**Flint** nodded as Thads hair brushed his cheek. "You're here now" He pointed out. "Thats all that matters...and I did try to send you your birthday present, but they wouldn't let me" He pouted. "You should eat..you've been on a plane for so long and no doubt distracted yourself from food"

**Thad** shrugged, "I'm not that hungry, I just want to cuddle with you." He admitted, as he looked at Flint with his big sad brown eyes. "I just want you to be honest. We can eat later."

**Flint** pecked Thads lips together. "Surprise number two then?" He suggested, gesturing to the living room.

**Thad** nodded as he followed Flint into their modest living room. "How many surprises do I have?

**Flint** hummed softly. "Three or four" He answered, turning the TV off standby as a familiar tune ghosted from the speakers. "It's still your favourite film, right?" He asked

**Thad** beamed as he saw the familiar credits to the first Harry Potter film flickered on the television. "God I love you."

**Flint** smiled brightly. "You better, you're stuck with me now" He grinned, gesturing to the ring before tugging Thad to sit down on their plush couch

**Thad** hummed softly bringing Flint towards him into a slow and tender kiss. "As if there was anything better."

**Flint** smiled. "I dont think there is" He answered, cuddling into Thads side as their legs tangled together

**Thad** sniffed slightly as he cuddled Flint close to him, hot tears falling silently down his cheeks as he inhaled the familiar scent of the only person he'd ever loved. "Sorry." He whispered, wiping the tears away. "I've just missed you so much. I feel like me again."

**Flint** smiled, nodding as he wiped Thads eyes gently. "I missed you too...It wasn't right without you here" He answered, lying down with Thad and brushing his fingers through Thads now shorter hair. "Though, we'll need to fix this" He giggled, pecking Thads lips. The film becoming more of a background noise as they lay in silence, looking at each other carefully like they were trying to memorise each other perfectly.

**Flint** was timed out 103 minutes ago

**Thad** joined the chat 53 minutes ago

**Thad** chuckled softly as Flint continued to run his fingers over his shorter hair. "That's the first thing I said to them you know?" He whispered softly. "Flint wouldn't approve of my new hair cut. He'd always preferred it slightly longer. I wonder if he misses me... And that was when Jason would hit me around the head and said that Tim would be looking after you, and Cat."

**Flint** joined the chat 49 minutes ago

**Flint** giggled quietly. "You know me well and he was looking after me...But he isn't you and a wasp got in the other day, you should have seen it" He said, shaking his head. "I had to call Luke to come and get it"

**Thad** wrapped his arms more securely around Flint. "I haven't heard from Wes or David in a while, I know David was going on tour sometime this year, and ask Wes to marry him, how did it go?" Thad asked.

**Flint** hummed softly. "It took some badgering but Wes finally said yes and they're working on that now...Well, Wes is, Davids on tour" He answered, leaning close

**Thad** nodded, "I can imagine Wes is fretting worse than you." he said, "I just wish David was in my squad, not in a different one." He sighed. "I love you."

**Flint** smiled softly. "I know, you tried but couldn't get him" He answered. "I love you too" He returned.

**Thad** smiled as he kissed Flint slowly, pulling him into a desperate kiss. "How many more surprises?" he asked. "Because I want to show you how much I've missed you..." he whispered hotly in Flint's ear.

**Flint** shivered lightly. "About two more" He whispered. "But we can save the third until later if you want" He answered, lips ghosting Thads

**Thad** hummed as his brown eyes darkened with lust, "What are the other two, then I'll decide if we skip them." he whispered.

**Flint** smiled, slipping from Thads embrace. "You'll have to come see" He whispered, tugging the older boys hand lightly.

**Thad** whined in protest of having to move from the warm spot on the sofa, "Okay." he said as he allowed Flint to pull him in the direction of where his next surprise awaited.

**Flint** grinned, pulling Thad down the hall to their bathroom which was lit up by hundreds of small candles placed around the room, the bath full of thick bubbles and a bottle of champagne in a cooler set to the side.

**Thad**'s eyes softened as he saw the effort that Flint had gone to for his return. "Aww baby it's gorgeous." he smiled, "but... I don't know if I can keep my hands on purely romantic thoughts if we got in now, as I've not been able to touch you in months..."

**Flint** smiled softly, leaning close. "Which leads me to surprise number four" He said, leading Thad away from the bathroom, toward their bedroom. He opened the door slowly, the small draft blowing deep red rose petals around the room and over the white bed.

**Thad** chuckled softly as he saw the rose petals; "You really are a hopeless romantic." he smiled as he pulled the younger man into a heated kiss.

**Flint** giggled into the kiss leaning close to the older man as their tongues mixed together, his arms locking around Thads neck. "Romance is my specialty"

**Thad** deepened the kiss as he pulled flint towards their bed. "When I left it was making me come undone with that wicked tongue of yours."

**Flint** grinned, sticking his tongue out playfully. "I hope it still has the same effect" He giggled

**Thad** laughed heartily as he started undoing his heavy military boots. "Well we'll have to test it out." he said, with a wink.

**Flint** grinned, sitting down on the bed and kicking off his own boots. "You look so hot in that uniform" Flint grinned, grabbing Thads camo shirt off the bed. "And we have similar choices in footwear"

**Thad** laughed, as he removed his second boot. "No you got yourself a pair after you first saw me in my uniform."

**Flint** rolled his eyes playfully. "I wore these at Dalton, you totally fell in love with my fashion sense first" He giggled.

**Thad** hummed to himself as he undressed. "It was actually your perfect ass."

**Flint** grinned from the bed. "So you love me for my ass?" He asked, laughing softly as he unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them off.

**Thad** shook his head. "I love you because you put up with me. And you're hot." Thad laughed softly

**Flint** smiled softly. "Thats okay then" He answered, sitting back on the bed. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked, looking up at Thad as he sat in just his boxer briefs.

**Thad** nodded eagerly as he crawled onto the bed and attached his lips to Flint's in a needy kiss.

**Flint** wrapped his arms around Thads neck, bringing their chests and stomachs flat against each other. "I missed this" He mouthed between kisses

**Thad** groaned into Flint's mouth as he pressed their bodies together. "I missed you more."

**Flint** hummed in agreement, bringing their lips together again needily

**Thad** slipped out of his boxers as they ground against one another. "I never want to leave you ever again."

**Flint** moaned quietly as Thad pressed against his tight underwear. "Then dont" He answered

**Thad** nuzzled Flint's neck as he worked him out of his own underwear. "If I have the choice I'll never leave you again. I want to marry you, and have kids and everything."

**Flint** hummed in agreement, lifting his hips. "First things first though" He whispered, bringing their lips together again

**Thad** inhaled into the kiss, as he revelled in being with Flint again. "Sex, I know"

**Flint** smiled, nodding slightly. "I've practically been celibate for 8 months" He answered.

**Thad** raised his eyebrow. "Save for your hand and phone sex?"

**Flint** nodded in reply. "Doesnt really count if its me and my imagination" He answered softly

**Thad** joined the chat 86 minutes ago

**Thad** attached his lips to Flint's neck as his hands travelled down Flint's body. "I'm very real baby."

**Flint** shivered as Thads hands moved over his skin, a small gasp slipping out as Thad sucked on his neck making him whimper

**Thad** exhaled slowly as they kissed again, "Still keep it in the top drawer?" Thad asked.

**Flint** nodded in reply. "It hasnt moved" He whispered, looking up at Thad and then to the older boys bed side table.

**Thad** reached over to grab the tiny bottle from the table, grinning at Flint. "god I've missed your body."

**Flint** hummed in agreement as Thads toned chest hovered over him while Thad reached for the lube. "Me too" He answered, leaning up and kissing Thads pecks.

**Thad** laughed softly as he felt Flint's lips on his chest. "You still think the soldier thing is hot then?"

**Flint** nodded happily. "If you weren't so far away and there wasn't the whole worrying about you dying issue, I'd like it more" He whispered

**Thad** laughed softly as his kissed down Flint's body, "I can ask to be stationed in America next time." he said, "I've done my two tours. So I can in fact do something else."

**Flint** beamed at the older man. "You can? So, you can stay here?" He asked excitedly

**Thad** nodded as he looked up at Flint. "I can." he nodded, "I hate it out there, without you."

**Flint** smiled happily. "I'm glad then"

**Thad** grinned as he took Flint into his mouth, humming around Flint's erection. "Me too."

**Flint** moaned breathlessly, gripping at the bedsheets

**Thad** joined the chat

**Thad** smirked as he circled Flint's erection with his tongue. "God I've missed those noises."

**Flint** panted softly. "I've missed this" He answered breathlessly

**Thad** exhaled softly. "I've missed us."

**Flint** nodded quietly. "Me too" He whispered

**Thad** joined the chat 22 hours ago

**Thad** crawled up Flint's body and kissed him soundly. "Spread your legs."

**Flint** joined the chat 18 hours ago

**Flint** blushed lightly, happily obliging as Thads hands pressed against his thighs

**Thad** grinned as Flint blushed. "Still blush at everything I say?" He asked as he moved back down between his fiancé's legs. "I love you."

**Flint** nodded sheepishly. "Of course I do" He whispered. "I love you too"

**Thad** smirked softly as he coated his fingers in lubricant. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen"

**Flint** blushed, looking up at the older boy. "Even when you were running around in the desert?" He asked

**Thad** nodded. "Even when I was running around the desert. You were the only thing I could think of. You've not noticed that I've got a tattoo have you?"

**Flint** shook his head, raising an eyebrow. "When did that happen?" He asked, looking over Thads chest curiously

**Thad** turned his wrist over and inscribed was Flint's name in a small heart. "It's on the artery that goes straight to my heart." he explained. "I got it my first week out there." he smiled. "Jason also dared me to get the one on my ass." he turned to show Flint a small tattoo of "Property of Flint" in swirly writing.

**Flint** smiled softly, brushing his fingers over Thads wrist lightly. "Its so pretty...You're lucky I said yes" He giggled, bringing their lips together lightly

**Thad** shrugged as he deepened their kiss slowly. "I'd still belong to you if you'd said no."

**Flint** smiled into the kiss. "Then it's a good job I'd always say yes" He answered with a sweet smile, giving the older boy an eskimo kiss

**Thad** smiled as they kissed slowly again. "Jason said the same to me when I was fretting over the fact you'd not want to marry me."

**Flint** giggled quietly, looking up at the older boy. "Jason knows well" He smiled. "Well enough anyway"

**Flint** was timed out 10 hours ago

**Thad** joined the chat

**Flint** joined the chat

**Thad** nodded with a small blush tingeing his cheeks. "He knows enough."

**Flint** raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Does he now?" He teased, laughing musically

**Thad** shivered slightly as Flint laughed. "Mhmm... He doesn't know half the stuff we do together." he added with a wink.

**Flint** smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about" He said sweetly

**Thad** shook his head as he kissed Flint soundly. "You're not innocent..."

**Flint** hummed, leaning up into the kiss. "Am I not?" He asked as they parted slightly.

**Thad** laughed softly. "Nope."

**Flint** smiled, looking up at that "Prove it then" He giggled

**Thad** hummed softly as he attached his lips to Flint's neck. "Considering how hard you're trying to distract me from sex, when you're very very hard... hardly innocent."

**Flint** whined softly as Thads lips pressed against his skin. "If you say so" He whimpered

**Thad** hummed softly against Flint's neck. "I know so." Thad hummed. "Eight months away from you, and you're distracting me from sex."

**Flint** smiled softly. "You should probably work on that then" He whispered

**Thad** nodded as his teeth grazed Flint's neck. "Spread your legs for me."

**Flint** whimpered as he opened his legs a little more. "Any more and we'll be re-creating our teens"

**Thad** smirked as he coated his fingers in lubricant. "Every evening"

**Flint** murmured in agreement. "After you found out just how high my legs went"

**Thad** nodded, "You are very flexible"

**Flint** smiled up at the older boy. "And you love it"

**Thad** grinned widely as he pressed a finger into Flint. "Totally do"

**Flint** inhaled harshly, gripping at Thads broad shoulders. "God I missed this" He breathed out as Thads finger moved

**Thad** smiled as he pushed his finger deeper into Flint kissing the younger boys thigh.

**Flint** whimpered softly, feeling Thads warm lips against his skin

**Thad** whispered softly against flint's skin, small spanish phrases as he worked his finger inside Flint.

**Flint** groaned, his head tilting back into the bed sheets. "God...You know what that does to me" He whined

**Thad** laughed as he pushed a second finger inside his channel, whispering again in spanish. "I just wanted to check everything was still the same.."

**Flint** moaned as Thads second finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. "Of course it is" He whimpered breathlessly

**Thad** groaned as he moved his fingers harder inside Flint. "I'm glad."

**Flint** 's hips jerked on the bed as Thads fingers scissored him, making him whine "more"

**Thad** pressed in a third finger as he began stretching Flint further, pressing hot open mouthed kisses to the younger boys skin.

**Flint** moaned needily, feeling Thads tongue run over his thigh before he sucked the skin. The older mans fingers slipping deeper as he stretched him

**Thad** pressed his fingers against Flint's prostate as he felt his cock twitch in response to Flint's moans. Oh how he'd missed the sounds that the younger man could make.

**Flint** whimpered, panting softly as Thad curled his fingers, catching his prostate again. "Fuck, Thad. I need you so bad"

**Thad** pulled his fingers out slowly, soothing Flint as he whined. "I need you just as bad." Thad whispered aligning himself with Flint. "Always will."

**Flint** nodded, smiling softly as their hands entwined, Thad leaning on them as he pushed into Flint. The younger man groaned as he felt himself stretch even more, the sound muffled as Thad leaned down and pressed their lips together.

**Thad** groaned softly, as he pushed further into Flint, their tongues meshing slowly together. Thad panted softly as he moved into Flint slowly, their hands intertwined together, seeing the silver ring he'd placed on Flint's finger earlier glint in the light.

**Flint** hips shifted as Thad moved into him until he was pressed completely into the younger man. "You can move now" Flint whispered after a brief moment, their lips ghosting each other as the scattered red petals stuck to their skin

**Thad** pressed their lips together in a slow and tender kiss as he moved into Flint slowly, their hips rocking together.

**Flint** moaned quietly into the kiss, his eyes squeezed shut as he squeezed Thads hands lightly, the other mans erection pulling out before pressing back in, in slow thrusts

**Thad** whispered softly in Flint's ear, small words of encouragement as he started to move faster into him, squeezing Flint's hand.

**Flint** groaned as Thad picked up his pace, his legs around Thads hips as they moved together. Their hands locked together as they moaned in unison.

**Thad** cursed as they both cried out, his thrusts into the younger boy quickening. "Fuck Flint." he whimpered. "I love you so much."

**Flint** moaned heavily. "I love you too" He answered breathlessly. "Slow down" He murmured. "I want it to last"

**Thad** nodded as he slowed his thrusts down, revelling in the feeling of feeling whole again being inside of Flint again.

**Flint** groaned softly, bringing their lips together as Thad thrust into him again, pressing against his prostate. "I love you so much" He panted as their eyes connected

**Thad** whimpered softly, as their eyes connected. "I love you too." Thad said, panting more. "I've missed you."

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Here's chapter 2, Katie (_the Flint to my Thad) _became as obsessed with this as I am, so we created a Military!Thint verse :p**

Flint cracked his eyes open at the sound of the front door. Since Thad had gone back to the military for the final four months of work he became a light sleeper. His eyes flickered to the alarm clock reading '4:00am' before looking down to the Labrador at the side of the bed. The dog growled quietly, already heading out of the room. "No, not Christmas day. Not now." Flint murmured, already rushing and grabbing Thads old varsity hoodie and the baseball bat from the closet. He snuck out of the empty bedroom, hearing dog start barking loudly. He made his way down each step silently before hiding behind a wall, the front door closed and a figure stood, holding the dog down. Flint jumped out quickly, holding the bat out infront of him before dropping it in shock at the person stood in the doorway.

Thad laughed softly as he saw Flint with a baseball bat high above his head. "Well that's not the way I expected to be greeted when I came home." he grinned as Flint dropped the bat. "I drove all night from Kentucky but I'm here. For Christmas. I wanted to surprise you."

Flint gaped slightly before rushing up to the older man and pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. "I can't believe you're back" He whispered. "I'm not dreaming right?" Flint asked, looking into Thads eyes and brushing back the dark hair with his hand. "Because I don't really want to wake up" He murmured.

Thad chuckled softly as he wound his arms around Flint and twirled him around. "I'm really real. I'm really here, for Christmas. For you." he answered, kissing him again. "Its because you're the only thing I want for Christmas. It's our first Christmas in the 'this is the house for our future' house. And I wasn't going to have you spend it alone."

Flint smiled softly, glassy green and blue eyes looking into Thads light brown ones before bringing their lips together. "This is the best Christmas present ever" He whispered, his arms looped around Thads neck. "How'd you get them to let you come back a week early?"

Thad grinned as Flint smiled at him, his heart leaping in his chest. How he'd missed that smile. "I'm not ashamed to say I cried in front of my commanding officer. He knows we're getting married next month, and that you've had to spend the last four months without me, planning our wedding with my mother whilst I was overseas where I didn't want to be. Just so I could give you the wedding you deserve." he admitted sheepishly. "He said there was a plane going to Kentuky, and that if I hurried I could get on it. And get to you for Christmas. I literally dropped everything, grabbed my things and came straight home to you. That and he made me second in command, because I saved his life last week. So I get an even sexier uniform to wear to our wedding." he giggled kissing him again.

Flint smiled into the kiss, leaning closer as Thads arms tightened around his waist. "My hero" He smiled. "Saving lives and coming back for the almost-damsel in distress" He grinned. "We found the perfect place too" He whispered, pressing their foreheads together as he inhaled the soft smell of Thads aftershave, which had faded over the day. "New Yorks public library" He smiled. "You always did like to be surrounded by books" He commented with a knowing smile. "And with the new uniform I might have to run to you rather than walk" He giggled out

Thad beamed as he span Flint again in his arms. "See this is why we're perfect for each other." he said, as he kissed Flint's soft lips again. "You know me better than I know myself, and you know that it's my secret ambition to be Sarah Jessica Parker, and get married in a grand building surrounded by books. And marry the man I love because I can." he sighed happily as he inhaled Flint's comforting scent. "I'm so glad to be back in your arms, you don't know how much I've missed you."

Flint giggled softly as Thad spun him around, finally putting his feet back of the floor. "Well, there's only so much Carrie Bradshaw in a relationship. You get the books. I get the wardrobe" He smiled. "And you did be proud when we moved in" Flint smiled, remembering how Thad expanded the closet into a walk-in one. "I missed you more" Flint whispered. "At least now I can sleep and not worry about someone breaking in" He murmured

Thad nodded as he listened to Flint talk. He could spend hours just listening to his soft voice. "Is that a hint in that you want to go back to bed?" he asked.

Flint nodded, patting the dogs head before taking Thads hand and leading him up to their room. He smiled softly, undoing Thads camouflage shirt as they sat on the bed, the older boy kicking off his heavy boots. "We can finally cuddle" Flint commented happily as Thad got rid of his matching trousers and vest top. Flint pulled off Thads old hoodie, already pulling the older boy into the still warm bed.

Thad smiled as he wound his arms around Flint once more. "I think we only got to sleep in here three days before I got shipped off." he whispered, kissing Flint's shoulder. "I've missed cuddles. And you know how much I love cuddling."

Flint smiled softly nuzzling Thads hair and pulling the comforter up again. "As long as I'm the only one you cuddle it's fine" He whispered, watching Thad with a smile

Thad nodded as he shifted closer to Flint. "I can't believe I made it home for Christmas." he whispered. "Because I wanted to be in your arms so bad. It's hard to take in right now."

Flint hummed softly. "Well I'm here, you're here and so is Chance apparently" He smiled fondly at the lump of brown fur at the side of the bed. "Though, he's no replacement for you. There is none" He murmured, letting their noses brush together.

Thad grinned against Flint's lips. "There is no replacement for you either." Thad promised. "Since our eyes first met across that crowded cafe, I knew that I'd fallen head over heels for you. That was 5 years ago." he laughed softly. "And I've never looked back."

Flint giggled softly, smiling at the older boy. "Even then you were a hero" He teased, remembing how the older boy helped him with a group of customers. "So, this new and upgraded uniform? Is it the blue or the green one?" He asked, tracing soft circled over Thads arm

Thad hummed softly as Flint stroked his arm gently. "It's blue trousers. Black jacket, and white hat. Super hot." Thad smiled. "You'll appriciate it, I promise."

Flint beamed, a small giggle escaping. "I might be robbing the hat by the end of the night" He laughed softly. "Like Ross and Rachel"

Thad grinned. "Of course." Thad smiled, "I'll carry you over this threshold and we'll make love on the bed, and go to Europe for our Honeymoon."

Flint blushed lightly, smiling happily. "Sounds perfect" He answered softly, running his hand through Thads hair softly

Thad grinned as Flint ran his hands over his body, "I applied for an adoption agency..." Thad whispered.

Flint nodded. "I know" He whispered. "I've had letters back. We're being considered by three people right now" He said softly

Thad beamed. "Oh my gosh really?" he asked. "That's amazing." he beamed.

Flint giggled softly. "It is. And they know that we want to wait until we're married" He hummed, closing his eyes as he played with Thads hair. "It'll be perfect"

Thad nodded happily. "Marriage and babies." he smiled. "and you forever."

Flint smiled, nodding in agreement. "It'll be insane...but worth it" Flint smiled

Thad grinned kissing Flint firmly. "definitely."

Flint hummed, leaning into Thads embrace. "Perfect" He smiled brightly

Thad rubbed their noses together before pressing their lips together. "The first day of the rest of our lives."

Flint smiled happily. "It's perfect" Flint smiled. "You dont have to go back yet right?" He asked softly

Thad shook his head. "Not for at least two years."

Flint smiled brightly, pressing his lips to Thads. "Awesome" He beamed excitedly.

Thad nodded. "It will be magical"

Flint hummed happily "Totally"

Thad smiled pressing their lips together once more. "Are you tired?" he asked.

Flint hummed softly. "A little. I dont sleep right when you're not there" He answered softly

Thad pulled Flint closer to him. "Lets sleep and wake up together for the first time in a while."

Flint smiled, entwining their free hands. "Sounds perfect" He whispered. "See you in the morning" He smiled, pecking Thads lips.

Thad nodded. "That you will."

Flint slowly dropped off to sleep, keeping close to the older man.

(Review? this means we'll write more)


End file.
